


Art: Chase & Jack!

by Alexander_Zazil_95



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Sketches, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Zazil_95/pseuds/Alexander_Zazil_95
Summary: Disculpen mi falta de talento :,v





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpen mi falta de talento :,v

Translation:  
Chase" He's cute when he blushes."


	2. Chase Young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quise dibujar a Chase antes y después de que se fuera al lado Heylin :v

Good Chase Young 

Chase Young ya en el lado Heylin :T


End file.
